A Ball for the Princess of the Stars and other One-shots
by Denise Siah
Summary: Elsa, the princess of the stars has returned. Her father Starlight Moon is throwing a ball in her honour. Everyone is invited including the Guardians. What will Jack Frost do when he sees the beautiful princess? Jelsa One – shot.
1. A Ball for the Princess of the Stars

A Ball for the Princess of the Stars

Elsa, the princess of the stars has returned. Her father Starlight Moon is throwing a ball in her honour. Everyone is invited including the Guardians. What will Jack Frost do when he sees the beautiful princess? Jelsa One – shot.

"Jack! Get ready we are going to a ball," North shouted.

"What ball?" Jack asked.

"It is a ball thrown by Mani for the return of the lost princess, Elsa." Tooth explained.

"And the best part is that we could go to the ball just the way we are. We do not need to dress up at all," Bunny said, relieved.

"Wait, Mani has a daughter? Okay, so when do we leave?"

"Now. I want to see how Mani looks like." North said.

"I want to see how his palace looks like," Bunny said.

"I want to see his daughter's teeth," Tooth said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jack said, he really wanted to meet Mani, more importantly, his daughter.

North threw a snow globe onto the ground and it opened it to a portal. Jack stepped through it and saw that they were at a royal palace. There were guards everywhere. The palace was enormous. It had a dozen towers and a grand courtyard. From everyway were people arriving or should I say spirits. There was Mother Nature, the Leprechaun, Cupid and many others.

They entered the palace and were soon in the ballroom. It was decorated in sparkling diamonds, and there was a Band playing some music.

Soon Mani, or Starlight, entered the room. He had white hair, pale skin and is wearing white all over. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Thank you all for coming here today to welcome my daughter back home. The princess of the stars has returned!" Every one cheered. Then everyone gasped. A girl who looked about 18 stepped out from behind of Starlight.

Everyone gaped at the girl, including Jack. She was absolutely stunning. She had platinum blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a white and blue dress (Elsa's ice dress). Her hair was in a french braid. Every guy in the room was unable to move for some reason.

Starlight gestured Elsa to do something. Elsa nodded and moved down the steps. When she reached the centre of the ballroom, she stomped her feet on the ground and the room turned into an ice-skating rink. Everyone gaped and looked at Jack. THE Jack Frost had a bewilded looked on his face. Elsa then make it snow in the ballroom and everyone cheered.

Jack's POV

Elsa was beyond gorgeous, and she was just like me. I turned around to face the other Guardians and saw them smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You should have seen your face when she made ice on the floor, mate," Bunny said.

"Looks like someone's in love…" Tooth said in a sing song voice.

"No, I am not in love," I said while blushing.

"Yet," North said, laughing.

"North! Not you too." I groaned. The truth is that I like Elsa, but I don't love her that much. She is beautiful and talented, but I just met her. I looked at her, she seems very restless, as if waiting for something to happen. She looked in my direction and we found ourselves staring into each other's eyes. Then she looked away, blushing. I smiled to myself.

Just then, a group of princes walked up to her and asked her to dance. I felt rather surprised when I found that I was wishing she would decline their offer. And she did. It was then when I heard her voice. Her voice was absolutely magical.

"I'm sorry, but I don't dance," she said politely and then walked away, leaving the princes hanging.

She was still looking very restless, suddenly, I had an idea. I started forming a snowball in my hand.

Elsa's POV

This party is so boring. I wish something fun will happen. Those princes are so annoying. I caught a few people staring at me. One of them was a guy with messy, silvery white hair and blue eyes. I have to admit that he was kind of cute. He was holding a staff with a G-shaped hook at the end. Wonder who he is.

Dad said that I will get to meet the Guardians tonight. They are the spirits who protect human children. I was born as a human as well until recently, died saving my sister and became a spirit as well. And now I am the princess of the stars.

Suddenly, I felt something cold hit my shoulder. I saw that it was a snowball. Everyone gasped and I looked to see who threw it. Everyone was staring at the white hair boy. "Jack!" I heard someone call. Finally, someone who can help me add life to this party.

"What? You can't blame me. I hold the record on the naughty list. Throwing a snowball at a princess is not illegal to me," the boy smirked.

"How could you say that?" a humming bird like lady asked him.

"Actually, it is fine," I said, smiling, as I start to form a snowball. "Like he said, throwing a snowball at a princess isn't illegal," now the snowball is bigger than his head.

"But beating the Snow Queen in a snowball fight is!" I said, as I threw the snowball at him. His eyes grew wide when he saw it. But before he could react, he was buried in the snow. Everyone was laughing at him.

There was a playful glimmer in his eyes. "Oh, it's on now!" he said and he made snow appear on the ground and formed a snowball in his hands. He threw it at me and before I could do anything it hit me in the face. When I wiped the snow off my face, I saw him flying just above me.

"Jack Frost, 1, Snow Queen, 0," he laughed.

I smirked and made a snowball and threw it in his face. He staggered back. And that was how a huge snowball fight started. Everyone saw how happy we were and decided to join in. It was so different from how the ball first started.

The snowball fight ended as a tie and I collapsed into the pile of snow. The boy, whose name I think is Jack Frost, lied down next to me. "Tired?" he asked. I nodded, he really was a challenging opponent.

"Thank you for making this ball so much more enjoyable. I don't think I could have lasted through the ball another minute," I said.

"Jack Frost at your service," he said and I laughed.

Then he got up and pulled me up to my feet. "Come, I want to show you something," he said and pulled me to the balcony. I looked out and gasped. All around the balcony were snowflakes. With the stars shimmering in the clear night sky, the snowflakes sparkle with life. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"No," I said. His face fell. "I love it! Thank you." I hugged him. Then I realised what I doing. I let go but I felt him hug me back. We broke apart, smiling. Then I heard Dad calling for me. I never want this moment to end.

"Your Dad's calling for you," he said softly, I think I heard a little sadness in his voice.

"Okay, until the next time we meet," I said and I quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then I turned around and left.

Jack's POV

She.

Kissed.

Me.

She kissed me.

BEST DAY EVER!

I walked back to the guardians with a stupid grin plastered on my face. When they saw me, they smirked.

"I guess that she kissed you, huh mate?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah… wait! How did you know?"

"Considering that you were walking and you're wearing that idiotic grin, I guess the best thing happened, huh?" he replied.

"Aww, our Jack is growing up so fast," Tooth giggled.

"Stop it! Let's just go," I said trying to avoid embarrassing moments, but they were still laughing. We went back to the pole, my mind was still on Elsa.

Elsa's POV

The next day, Dad and I were eating breakfast when he said, "Elsa you are going to meet the Guardians today, since you were so wrapped up in the snowball fight yesterday." When he said that, my thoughts returned to the moment I had with Jack. I really hope I get to see him again.

"Elsa? Elsa! Are you even listening?"

"Oops sorry Dad, I kind of zoned out for a moment."

"What is wrong, you have been acting weird since yesterday, when I called you in after the ball." He looked at me closely. "Are my eyes deceiving me or is my little girl in love?"

"Dad!"

"She _is_ in love! With who?"

"No one," I said, a little too quickly.

I could tell that he knew that I was lying. "Anyway, we will be going to the Guardians after breakfast and there will be a surprise waiting for you," he said and he added, "And I will find out who he is."

I groaned and I continued eating breakfast. My mind went to Jack, again! For the fifth time today!

After breakfast, Dad made a portal. I stepped through and found myself in a workshop. Dad came through after me and we were faced to four people. One of them was the humming bird lady from yesterday. There was also a chubby yellow man, a tall bunny and a jolly big man dressed in red. The bunny saw me and smirked. Then he called out, "Hey Frostbite! Your girlfriend's here."

I heard a voice from behind, "Kangaroo! I told you that I do not have a girlfriend and-" the voice stopped short. "Elsa?"

I gasped. "Jack?!"

Jack's POV

Elsa is here with her father. Why?

"I knew it!" Elsa's father exclaimed. He turned to Elsa and said, "I told you that I would find out who he is." Elsa was blushing. Does he know that Elsa kissed me?

"Anyway, Elsa meet North, also known as Santa. Bunny, the Easter Bunny. Tooth, the tooth fairy. Sandy, the Sandman. And you should know Jack Frost, Winter Spirit." Mani or Starlight introduced us to Elsa.

"Guardians," he continued. "Meet your newest member, Elsa."

We were all cheering, except for Elsa. "Me? What can I do for children?" she asked.

"You can teach them to be free," Starlight responded. Elsa nodded.

"It is time to take oath!" North said as he handed the big book to Starlight.

"Do you, Elsa Winters Moon, pledge to protect children at all cost from darkness and evil?"

"I will," she said

"Congradulations, you are now and forever more, a guardian!"

Everyone cheered then Starlight cleared his throat and looked at me. Uh-oh.

"So you are the one who stole my daughter's heart?"

"Dad!" Elsa exclaimed, blushing. The others where snickering.

"You know she zoned out five times thinking of you?"

"Dad!" Elsa cried, blushing even harder.

"No kidding. Jack wasn't paying attention to whatever we say since last night except for when we say the name Elsa." Bunny said. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Ok, we will be outside. Don't you dare break her heart," Starlight said and pushed everyone out of the room, leaving me and Elsa alone. Awkward. Suddenly, I was hit by a snowball.

"Round 2?" she asked with a smirk, she was throwing the snowball up and caught it when it fell. In an answer, I formed a gigantic snowball above her and dropped it on her. And that was how round 2 started.

The snowball fight ended when we bumped into each other and fell. She landed on top of me, but we were laughing. Then she stop, I looked at her face just inches away from me. My gaze turned to her lips. I leaned in the same time she did and our lips met halfway. At that moment, I felt as if the world around me was gone. There was only me and Elsa.

I am sure she feels the same way.


	2. An Anniversary Disastermaybe not

An Anniversary Disaster…maybe not:

Jack's POV

It has been a year since I took my oath. The oath to protect children and made me an official guardian. Things had been great. I had more believers and there has been no sign of Pitch.

Today, the workshop was very busy, you might think that Christmas was almost here and there were 1000 present more to prepare. But, actually, they were just getting ready for my party. Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and North had taken time off their work and had prepared the going-to-be-the-most-awesome party ever.

They had even invited all the other spirits, excluding Pitch, over. North had explained to me that there were many types of spirits. Us, would be guardians of childhood. Others like Cupid were those who guard teenagers. And last but not east, those like Mother Nature were those who guard the world.

The others were really excited about Cupid. I wonder who it is. How can the others be excited to meet a baby in diapers? Well, I'll get to meet whoever it is later.

"North, I don't get why you have to go through all this trouble. I mean it's just my anniversary," I said to North who was yelling out orders to the yetis.

"It is you first anniversary. This celebration is for you to meet the other spirits and for us to congratulate you for doing a good job," North explained.

"I agree, why do we have to do all this. I could be painting eggs in the warren right now, if we hadn't needed to do all this," Bunny said grouchily.

"Easter just ended," North retorted.

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous that you are getting all the attention," Tooth said as she gave orders to her fairies.

"Well, Kangaroo, you can't blame me for my awesomeness," I said, smirking at Bunny.

"I know someone who is way more awesome than you are," he said smugly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cupid," Bunny simply answered.

"Who is Cupid anyway? What's the big deal about him?" I asked.

"You'll see," Tooth giggled.

Sandy grinned and formed a heart with his sand above his head. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the globe room.

It was decorated with snowflakes, streamers and balloons. There was also a stage where the yetis will be playing some music and there'll be dancing and lots of fun.

Soon, the globe room was ready. One by one, the spirits arrived. There was Mother Nature, Phoenix, the Leprechaun, you name it.

North and the others greeted them with huge smiles, while I just stood there feeling awkward. But not for long, with one pull, North dragged me towards the group of guests.

"Everyone, this is Jack Frost," North announced. Everyone smiled.

"It is finally nice to meet you, Jack Frost," the Leprechaun said.

"Yes, we all want to meet the newest guardian of childhood," a nymph said.

"It is nice to meet all of you," I said, laughing awkwardly.

Just then, a boy with white hair just like mine and green eyes stepped out. He was holding a staff just like mine, but his was pointed at the tip. There was a girl standing next to him.

"Jack, this is Nightlight and that is Katherine," North introduced. "He was Mani's guardian when he was a child."

I was shocked. Mani had a guardian?! Then… how old is he?!

"Great to finally meet the guy who helped defeat Pitch Black," he said as he extended out his hand. I shook it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mother Nature cringed after hearing Pitch's name. She must have had bad memories of that guy.

"You know, you look remarkably like someone I know," Katherine said.

"We all know who that is," Bunny said smugly and everyone grinned. Why are they looking at me like that?

"What?" I asked. North shook his head.

"You'll find out later," he said and went to the food table to get some cookies.

So, for the next hour, we were chatting and listening to the music. Although no one danced, they were too busy talking among themselves. Some were pigging out at the food table. I heard Tooth whispering to Bunny, "Where is she?"

Who are they talking about?

Just then, someone yelled out, "Cupid's here!" Everyone rushed, yelling in excitement.

"She's here," Tooth exclaimed. Wait! Cupid is a girl?!

Just then, someone jumped through the window, doing a flip in the air before landing in the middle of the room. My jaw dropped.

It was a girl with platinum blond hair, which was in a French braid. She had sparkling blue eyes and pale skin. Her features were so similar to mine. She was wearing a hoodie and pants just like me, but hers look like it was made out of ice. She was holding a purple glowing bow and there was a snowy white dog by her side.

"Elsa!" Tooth squealed and flew to the girl, Elsa's, side.

"Hey Tooth," Elsa said, smiling. Her smile seems to brighten up the whole room.

Bunny nudged me. "Close your mouth," he said. I realised that my mouth was still opened and I was staring. I looked at Bunny and saw him smirking. "You like her, don't you?"

"What? No!" I whispered-yelled at him.

Tooth and Elsa came up to us. "Jack, this is Elsa Winters. Elsa, this is Jack Frost," Tooth introduced me.

"So you're the guy the girls in Burgess are talking about," she said, laughing. Wow, her laugh sounds wonderful, wait what?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The girls in Burgess are going crazy about you. You should have heard their conversations. The guys there are so going to kill you," she said.

"Yeah, the girls were going 'OH MY GOSH! Have you seen Jack Frost? He is so hot! I wish he would appear outside my window at night!'" the dog beside Elsa said. It talks!

"And the guys were like 'That Jack Frost is going down!' They said other things which I'm not allowed to mention," the dog continued. I felt heat creep up my cheeks. Everyone was laughing at me. "Then Elsa pulled a prank on them and they ran home crying out for their Mamas."

"What kind of prank?" I asked.

"Oh… let's just say they're going to have frostbite for the next two months," Elsa said sheepishly. I laughed along with everyone else.

The music started playing again, this time the song was for a waltz. Elsa jumped up and down, saying, "I love this dance! Come on!"

She took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I saw everyone smirking at us. "Elsa, I don't dance!" I said.

She turned around and said, "Well, about time you learn." We were in the middle of the dance floor, she was giggling at me bewilder look. She took my staff and her bow and handed it over to Tooth. "Just follow what I sing," she said.

She started singing. (A/N: Elsa-_Italics_, Jack-**Bold, **Jelsa-_**Both**_)

_Take my hand,  
>Take a breath,<br>Pull me close,  
>Take one step,<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine  
>And let the music be your guide.<em>

**Won't you promise me  
><strong>_(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
><strong>You'll keep dancing<br>**_(To keep dancing)  
><em>_**Where ever we go next.**_

_**It's like catching lightning,  
>The chances of finding someone like you.<br>It's one in a million,  
>The chances of feeling the way we do.<br>And with every step together,  
>We just keep on getting better.<strong>_  
><em>So can I have this dance?<em>  
><strong>(Can I have this dance)<br>**_**Can I Have this dance?**_

**Take my hand,  
>I'll take the lead,<br>And every turn will be safe with me,  
>Don't be afraid,<br>Afraid to fall,  
>You know I'll catch you through it all<strong>

**And you can't keep us apart  
><strong>_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
><em>_**Cos my heart is where ever you are**_

_**It's like catching lightning,  
>The chances of finding someone like you.<br>It's one in a million,  
>The chances of feeling the way we do.<br>And with every step together,  
>We just keep on getting better.<strong>_  
><em>So can I have this dance?<em>  
><strong>(Can I have this dance)<br>**_**Can I Have this dance?**_

_Ohh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide,_  
><em><strong>Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.<strong>_  
><em>Let it rain, let it pour.<br>__**What we have is worth fighting for.  
>You know I believe that we were meant to be.<strong>_

_**Oooohhh.**_

_**It's like catching lightning,  
>The chances of finding someone like you<strong>_ _(like you)_  
><em><strong>It's one in a million,<br>The chances of feeling the way **__(way)__** we do.  
>And with every step together,<br>We just keep on getting better.  
><strong>__So can I have this dance?  
><em>**(Can I have this dance)  
><strong>_**Can I have this dance?**_

_Can I have this dance,_  
><em><strong>Can I have this dance?<strong>_

As I danced with Elsa, I felt this spark. It felt nice. Then dance ended with Elsa's arms around my neck and my hands on her waist. We were so closed that our faces were almost touching. Suddenly, there was applause heard from all around the room.

We broke apart, blushing. Tooth and the dog were squealing, Bunny and Sandy were smirking and North was wearing a bright smile.

"You were quite the dancer, Frost," Bunny said, still smirking. Is he mocking me?

"Told you it was time you learn," Elsa said. She tossed me my staff and I caught it. I smirked.

"I had a good teacher," I said and she blushed. The dog squealed and was about to say something when Elsa cut her off.

"Snow, not the time," Elsa said.

"But you two were so adorable!" the dog, Snow, squealed. Elsa and I blushed and looked everywhere but each other.

"I agree," Tooth squealed from behind.

"Well, I'm just going to go talk to Nightlight and Katherine. Talk to you later," Elsa said and walked or rather ran to the grinning Nightlight and Katherine.

Elsa's POV

I walked to Nightlight and Katherine, my dad's friends. They were grinning.

"So what's with you and Frost over there?" Nightlight asked. Oh great…

"Nothing," I said.

"Didn't look like nothing to me," Katherine pointed out.

"I don't know, I just wanted to dance and I just dragged him to the dance floor," I said.

"They were cute, weren't they?" Snow asked. She and Katherine squealed.

"Jack's a good guy," Nightlight said. I groaned. Is everyone pairing us up now?

"Yes, they are," Nightlight said. Wait, did he read my mind? "No, you were thinking out loud," he said. Oops.

Just then, I saw Jack walking towards us. "Hey, Elsa," he said.

"Hi, Jack," I said.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Katherine said and pulled Nightlight and Snow away.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Snow," I answered.

"It's fine," he said. Suddenly, I felt something wet hit my shoulder. I looked and saw it was snow. Jack was wearing a huge grin on his face. He was holding a snowball.

"Oh, you did not just," I started.

"Yes I did," Jack cut me off. I started making a huge snowball behind my back.

"You know I'm not only called cupid," I said.

"Okay, what else do people call you?" Jack asked.

I lifted the huge snowball for him to see. His eyes widened in realisation. "I'm also known as the Snow Queen," I said and threw the snowball at him. He didn't even have time to dodge it and was hit full force and landed in a pile of snow.

He dug himself out of the snow and looked at me in surprise. Then he smirked. "Oh, it's on," he said and sent a wave of snowballs at me.

I created an ice wall in front of me and blocked most of the snowballs.

"Hey! No fair!" he cried.

"All is fair in a game of war!" I shouted back.

"So we're having war now?" he laughed.

"Definitely!" I said as I threw another huge snowball at him. He flew away and the snowball hit Bunny.

"You better run!" he cried and started chasing after me. I stomped my feet on the floor and ice covered it. Bunny slipped and landed on his butt with a loud thud.

"Nice one," Jack said and threw another snowball at me.

We were having an intense snowball fight, hitting many other spirts along the way. Soon, everyone was playing in the snow, throwing snowballs at each.

Suddenly, I felt someone push me from behind and I fell…

…

…

Right into Jack's arms!

"Sorry," I blushed. Jack set me on my feet. I looked over my shoulder and saw Snow, Tooth and Katherine giggling.

"You know, this is the best anniversary ever!" Jack exclaimed. I giggled.

"Isn't this your first anniversary?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's the best ever! Thanks," he said.

"Thank me for what?" I asked.

"For making this the best party ever," he answered. I blushed. What is wrong with me? Why am I always blushing around him?

"Well, it was fun," I laughed.

Suddenly, black sand started shooting into the room. Everyone gasped. The sand clustered together and formed the figure of a very familiar person.

"Pitch," Jack growled.

Yup, just like Pitch to come and crash a great party. No one knows that he is my… brother. Just then, wolves made of black sand with orange eyes ran in. Tempest.

Tempest, Pitch's twin, my other brother. Why would the dark twins be here? Great, what if they tell everyone that I'm their sister?

The two emerged from the darkness. They look so similar, except for their eyes. Pitch has yellow eyes, while Tempest has orange eyes. It's kind of weird that we're related. I look nothing like them. I looked more like Dad, Man in Moon.

"Ah, what a delightful party," Pitch said.

"Well, it was delightful, until you showed up," Bunny said.

"Like I said before, go suck an egg," Pitch retorted. Bunny was about to pounce on him, but Tooth stopped him.

"Ah, Jack Frost, how's life as a Guardian?" Tempest asked.

"Am I supposed to know you? Wait, there's two Pitch?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm he who called Tempest, the embarrassing guy dressed in a dress here is my twin," Tempest said, pointing a thumb at Pitch.

"I told you, it's a robe!" Pitch said angrily.

"Still looks like a dress," Tempest said.

"Elsa! Tell, this barbarian, it's a robe!" Pitch said. Everyone looked at me. Confusion was written all over their faces.

"Barbarian?!" Tempest exclaimed.

"Duh, you live with wolves," Pitch said.

"You love with horses! Farmer!" Tempest cried.

"Why you little!" Pitch said. I knew I had to interrupt, this is getting ugly.

"Okay, guys! First of all, could you not kill each other? Only I can kill you two. Second, Pitch, that is a dress. You have no sense of fashion. Third, Tempest, stop living in caves ad Pitch will stop calling you a barbarian," I said.

"Caves are great!" Tempest cried.

"It is a robe!" Pitch shouted at the same time.

"Caves are smelly, and that looks like a dress," I said and crossed my arms. Suddenly, two black arrows came zipping through the air, towards me. I did a back flip and missed the arrows by an inch.

"You guys are way too slow," I said and sent ice spikes at them, one caught Pitch's dress.

"Ugh! My robe!" he cried.

"Dress!" Tempest and I corrected.

"You really need to get something new to wear," I commented. Pitch sent nightmares my way, I froze most of them, but sometimes I used my bow. There were so many! Snow had joined in and helped me. But we were outnumbered. By a lot.

Just then, there was a huge burst of blue light. The nightmares were freezing up bursting into small ice. The room cleared and Jack was standing right in front of me. He had been protecting me.

Pitch and Tempest was standing in front of us. They were smirking?

"Jack Frost, what are you doing?" Pitch asked.

"Making sure that you don't hurt her," Jack growled. My heart warmed. He cared about me?

"Why do you care about her?" Tempest asked.

"…Cause, she's innocent. She's awesome and really a good friend," Jack said. I think my heart dropped.

"Really? Is that it?" Tempest asked. Why are they asking so many questions?

"Yes," Jack said hesitatingly.

"Oh well, time to finish her," Pitch said. Wait, he's trying to kill me? Suddenly, nightmares and hate wolves surrounded us again. Nightmares sneaked up from behind me and grabbed my hoodie. I screamed and tried to freeze the nightmares. But there were at least 300 of them.

"Elsa! Let her go!" Jack cried and grabbed my hand. We were soon playing tug of war, and I'm the rope!

"Fine! Fine!" Jack said. "I like her okay? She's awesome and the coolest girl I've ever met!" I couldn't help but smile at that.

Suddenly, the nightmares let go of me, and I fell on top of Jack. "Elsa, are you okay?" Jack asked, concern lacing his words. I nodded.

"How much do you like her?" Pitch asked.

"A lot, even though I just met her, I feel like I have this connection with her," Jack said. He was blushing hard. I think I am too.

"Even, if she's our sister?" Tempest asked. It was like someone hit me in the gut. Why did he say that?

"She's what?" Jack asked as he looked at me. I averted my gaze away from everyone in the room.

"Our sister," Pitch said.

There was a deafening silence. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I felt so guilty for keeping it from everyone. I should have told them. I felt a cold hand cupping my cheek. I looked up and saw Jack smiling at me.

"Yes, even if she's your sister, I'll still like her, cause she has a good heart," he said and instantly, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Aw…" everyone in the room said.

"Well, I approve," Tempest said.

"I had actually hoped I could have tortured him, but oh well. Only the best for our baby sister," Pitch said.

Just then, moonlight was shone into the globe room.

"Dad…" I said.

"Mani…" Jack said at the same time.

"Wait, Dad?" Jack asked me. I looked at him sheepishly.

"There is that one more thing," I said. A man materialise in front of our eyes, under the light of the moonbeam. He had white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white robe.

"Hi Dad!" I greeted.

"Elsa. Pitch, Tempest, great work," he said.

"You're welcome, old man," Pitch and Tempest said. They did a mock bow, which made me roll my eyes.

"Wait, you planned this?" I asked.

"Of course, they had wanted to do it. We had to see if Frost would be a good guy for you," Dad said.

"Did everyone pair us up before we even met?" I asked.

"YES!" everyone in the room shouted. I groaned and buried my face in Jack's hoodie.

"Aw…" Katherine, Tooth and Snow said.

"Seriously? I'm cupid, I'm supposed to be the one pairing them up!" I mumbled into Jack's hoodie. Jack laughed.

"Well, now that our work is done, we should get going," Dad said and he, Tempest and Pitch disappeared. One by one, the guest left, soon, it was only the Guardians, Snow, Nightlight and Katherine and me.

"Well, we should get going. I'm so happy for you two," Katherine said and she and Nightlight left.

"We'll leave you two alone," Tooth said and dragged the others with her out, leaving me and Jack in an awkward silence.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked.

"Of course, why would I lie like that? Don't you trust me?" Jack asked in a fake hurt voice.

"It's just that, I've never seen a guy confess to a girl a few hours after they met, when the girl was in danger," I said. Suddenly, I was pulled against Jack.

"Well, I'm unique then," he said mischievously.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. I planted a kiss on Jack's cheek. He looked shock at first, and then he recovered. He smirked.

"So does this unique guy get his first kiss now or later," he asked.

"Later," I said and pushed him away. He laughed, but I could see some disappointment on his face. Suddenly, I was hit full force by a wave of snowballs.

"You asked for it!" I said and sent three snowballs in his direction. He dodged the first two.

"Ha! You missed!" he said. No sooner, did the words leave his mouth, he was hit by the third snowball, in the face! He fell out of the sky and landed in a heap of snow.

"You were saying?" I asked as I bent over Jack. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the pile with him. "Jack!"

"What! You should have seen your face!" he laughed. Suddenly, both of us realised what position we were in. Jack was lying on the floor and I was on top of him. Our faces were so close that we could feel each other's breathe.

Slowly, Jack leaned in and I followed suite. Our lips met and it was like a burst of fireworks in me. I think Jack felt it too. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and my arms were wrapped around his neck. The kiss lasted a few seconds, which seemed like forever.

"Wow," Jack whispered.

"I know," I said and kissed him again.

And that was how Jack and I came together, all thanks to my over protective brothers and father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is another one shot I thought on impulse. Hope you guys like it!**

**Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**

**~Denise**


End file.
